Un montón de piedras
by Van der Banck
Summary: Al final, incluso el invencible cacique, dominado por el rencor y la tristeza, no puede evitar desmoronarse como si fuera un montón de piedras . AU. OS


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Universo alternativo, Francia/Inglaterra, Francia/Liechtenstein, Inglaterra/Mónaco, Estados Unidos/Canadá

**Notas iniciales: **Un día me encontré releyendo _Pedro Páramo _y _esto _sucedió.

* * *

_"-No. Y a propósito, ¿qué es de tu madre? _

_-Murió -dije. _

_-¿Ya murió? ¿Y de qué? _

_-No supe de qué. Tal vez de tristeza. Suspiraba mucho. _

_-Eso es malo. Cada suspiro es como un sorbo de vida del que uno se deshace. ¿De _

_modo que murió?"_

**.**

Su infancia se vio rodeada por naranjas agrias. En esas tierras que su padre poseía, los cultivos salían agrios. Las naranjas, las peras, las manzanas. Sin importar qué, las cosechas siempre eran agrias, por lo que el pueblo fue acostumbrándose hasta olvidar las cosas dulces.

Es por eso que su madre contrató a un chef italiano y compraba a los pueblos cercanos la fruta (en secreto, o su esposo se enfurecería, pues las tierras eran de su abuelo, y del abuelo de su abuelo). Por eso, Francis recordaba terriblemente bien al hombrecillo gritando de un lado a otro en italiano en algo que sonaba como: "¡papas, dónde están las papas!", entonces volvía a cruzar la cocina gesticulando las manos y farfullando.

_Bambino, le patate! Dove sono le patate!*_

**.**

—Francis, no te alejes de mi lado.

—Claro que no.

Toma sus manos. Están frías y le da miedo.

—Prométeme que volverás al _Bonnefoy châuteau_, y que recorrerás los casas abandonadas en busca de mi madre. Dile que morí.

—Tú no vas a morir.

Ella le sonríe. Qué ingenuo, quiere decirle pero su lengua y aliento ya están demasiado cansados como para responder. Los dientes blancos relucen tras los labios partidos y pálidos. Qué hermoso te ves, quiere decirle también, pero sus manos se quedan a mitad de la acción y solamente alcanzan a tocar una parte de su mentón.

—Francis, no seas tonto.

Él toma su mano y la lleva hasta su mejilla. El frío lo aterroriza, y aun así se aferra desesperadamente a lo único que lo mantiene fuera del alcance de la tristeza.

—Francis, sal de la habitación.

—Me niego.

—Hazlo. Por tu propio bien. Deja que entre el padre y me dé su última bendición. Entonces podré irme en paz.

Las sirvientas entran con sábanas blancas, velas, el retrato de la joven y el joven padre que parece vacilar ante las sombras de la habitación. Francis lo comprende: todo está lleno del aroma de la muerte, de la desdicha, de la tragedia, de la enfermedad. Se separa un poco para que pueda arrodillarse al borde de la cama, y en el progreso de las últimas plegarias religiosas, se aleja completamente de la cama.

Todo ha concluido. El padre ha dado su última bendición y ahora las sirvientas lloran desconsoladamente, entre rezos. Se han enterado los cocineros, los peones, el administrador, la ama de llaves. Todos lloran pero Francis ya también se ha marchado para siempre.

**.**

Las tejas rojas ya eran de un color marrón y las paredes de las casas están salpicadas de barro y musgo, algunas se han de estar cayendo a pedazos. Ya nadie habita allí.

—Es una lástima —le dice la anciana que lo recibe cordialmente en su hogar—. Debió ver este pueblo en sus buenos tiempos. Todo lo que ve allá le pertenecía al dueño… un tal Francis. Un buen día se le ocurrió mudarse a la ciudad y entonces todos se fueron. Sólo permanecí yo.

—¿Y ese señor tan amable que vino a dejarme hasta aquí, en la entrada?

—Ah, él. Roma. Un día desapareció él también, como todos aquí. Cuando sus nietos decidieron que no querían vivir aquí, se hundió en la soledad y después ya no supimos nada.

**.**

Su nombre resonaba siempre en su mente.

Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland.

Por él estaba allí. Todavía recordaba aquella vez que sólo por ser travieso, por tener ganas de hacerlo enojar, abrió la puerta de su recámara mientras se desnudaba para cambiarse de ropa. Arthur le pegó una patada, le lanzó varios insultos en su lengua materna y por fin armó tal escándalo que su padre tuvo que castigar a Francis dejándolo a cargo de limpiar el establo.

Nunca pudo olvidar su piel blanca y esas increíbles sensaciones de querer morder cada centímetro.

Pero no podía saber nada más. Era un adolescente, qué sabía él de las cosas que estaban bien. Qué era el pecado, que no se había sumergido en él.

**.**

Estoy aquí porque quiero. Me ha tomado años perfeccionar esa odiosa lengua de la que te pavoneas, imbécil. Me acuerdo que el primer día que nos conocimos, querías jugar, querías saber qué historias tenía por contarte. Pues qué lástima, que no sabía hablar nada de francés. Tú me compusiste. Me diste más de lo que esperaba.

Oh, los cubiertos fueron un reto; y los modales que me parecían tan ridículos terminaron en tus costumbres. Y me acuerdo de esas noches pretenciosas, en las que, como todo un caballero, con el cabello rubio atado a un listón, tomabas tu servilleta y limpiabas las comisuras de tus labios. Yo te lo enseñé.

Te aseguro que tú también te acuerdas de Marianne, tu hermana. Cuando me casé con ella. Y de cómo me devolviste en pedacitos desde esa noche.

Me habías dado entero a la realidad y ahora me lo quitabas todo, me dejabas en trozos. Me habías criado, querido, nada más para ti. Y ahora estabas tomando lo que te pertenecía. Estabas furioso, desesperado, dolido. Lo tomaste todo porque siempre había sido tuyo.

**.**

El padre caminó rápidamente desde la entrada de la mansión hasta su pequeña alcoba atrás de la iglesia. Tenía un rosario entre las manos. Estaba asustado.

—_Y tú cómo sabes que…_

—_Padre, yo lo tomé por las muñecas, lo obligué a que me necesitara. Lo reclamé, porque no puede ser de nadie más._

—_¿Y su esposa?_

—_Usted no sabe de lo que pueden ser capaces los hombres desesperados y solos. _

—_Terminan más solos y desesperados._

—_Bueno, al menos ahora sólo soy pedazos, ahora tengo sus pedazos. No tengo por qué temer._

**.**

Marianne Bonnefoy nunca gozó de una buena salud, a pesar de su semblante serio y duro. En la infancia, siempre estuvo al borde de la muerte. El llegar a la madurez terminó por deshacer su poca resistencia y partió sus pulmones en dos.

El padre de Arthur le advirtió muy bien. Esa mujer francesa nunca podría darle hijos.

Pero qué creía.

Ella se parecía tanto a su hermano. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido, si nunca sus impulsos y sus deseos mezquinos se hubieran fijado en él, probablemente Arthur habría podido querer un poquito a la joven.

Como un acto de dominación, de egoísmo, se casó con ella, para saciar sus anhelos de tener a Francis _por completo_, incluso el pedazo de su imagen que no le pertenecía.

**.**

—¿Le cuento una historia triste, joven? En este mismo pueblo, existía un hombre entusiasta y alegre. Se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para darle de comer a su ganado. Era un increíble conversador. Podía sacar temas de filosofía, de literatura, de la historia de su país, que estaba cruzando el inmenso mar. Un buen día, regresó, pálido y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. ¡Mudo, señor, mudo de tristeza! Al igual que uno puede morir de los suspiros desperdiciados, uno puede quedarse mudo de tristeza.

**.**

—¿Y luego?

—Señor, ya no hay suficiente dinero para mantener las tierras.

—Pues entonces dile a la señorita Lily que siempre estuve enamorado de ella, que no podría verla una vez más sin desfallecer de amor. Ve ahora mismo a pedir su mano de mi parte. Dile que nos casaremos en tres noches, máximo. ¡Que yo prepararé todo!

Sabía que Lily era joven e ingenua, que no estaba su hermano para oponerse, sus padres estaban muy viejos y pronto sería una carga.

La deuda quedaría saldada de inmediato.

(Cuando el único que quería era pobre, estaba arruinado, era egoísta y sus hijos eran lo último que lo harían respirar. Ni siquiera él. Qué tontería)

**.**

—Padre, he venido a confesarme.

—¿De nuevo? Déjame decirte que tus pecados son bien sabidos por este pueblo.

—Padre, le he dado toda mi herencia a Arthur. Sólo así se quedará a mi lado.

—¿Le has regalado la mansión? ¿Y las tierras? ¿Y tus propiedades?

—Todo, padre, todo. Lo he atado a mí. Ahora no podrá escaparse. No podrá huir.

—¿Por qué le has dado todo?

—¡Porque él me lo ha dado todo y ni siquiera mi vida bastaría para saldar la deuda! Oh, padre, que Dios me ayude, que lo necesito tanto, que si se separa más de lo debido, temo morir sin aliento. Padre, usted no comprende: mi amor por él es tanto que si me dejara, yo dejaría de existir. Mi ser es sólo una extensión de la suya. Mi aliento es sólo una extensión de sus peticiones.

**.**

Los mechones de cabello dorado le parecen ya tan conocidos que podría contar cada uno y nunca aburrirse. Le gusta pasar sus dedos, peinándolos, acariciándolos. Le gusta, también, buscar cicatrices en su vientre, en sus brazos y en sus piernas (y cuando las encuentra, salta como un niño emocionado).

—Te casaste con Marianne. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo correcto. Sólo así podría seguir a tu lado, ya no necesitaría esas estúpidas excusas para verte.

—Lo hiciste porque su piel es mi piel y su cabello tiene el mismo tono en el sol. Lo hiciste para no quedarte solo.

—Dame más whisky.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta lo calló.

—Ahora estoy solo. ¿No ese siempre fue tu objetivo?: dejarme solo, para luego tenerme a tu merced. Maldita rana.

—No, de ninguna manera.

Pero la sonrisa que le prosiguió y el mordisco en el hombro de su acompañante lo delataron.

**.**

Marianne Bonnefoy había quedado embarazada dos años después de casarse.

—¡Toma, que todo es tuyo!

Y había lanzado los papeles de las propiedades y el dinero en su dirección. Arthur se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo los papeles caían al suelo.

—Francis…

—¡Cállate!

Entonces lo había besado encajándole los dedos en los brazos y jalando su cabello rubio hacia atrás. Le había mordido los labios desesperadamente.

—Qué va a pasar ahora.

**.**

El pueblo está en ruinas.

**.**

Nunca se declararon amor.

Ya lo sabían.

Era irremediable.

**.**

—Señor, esa mujer que usted busca, murió de soledad. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando su única hija, la única que le quedaba, se casó con el propietario de todo esto. Ella sólo tenía quince años y viera cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que lo veía pasar en su caballo blanco. Se casó a los dieciséis, él tenía veintitrés. En verdad lo siento, el que no pueda darle la noticia. Y usted, dígame, ¿de qué murió su esposa?

**.**

Partió al amanecer, antes de que Arthur pudiera evitarlo. Se iba sin rumbo, con ganas de perderse. Tomó un caballo de su establo, dinero y partió.

Su padre le contaba una historia:

_Nadie puede abandonar este lugar. Todos lo intentamos alguna vez. Incluso los forasteros se quedan. A pesar de las cosas agrias que se dan en estas tierras, todos se quedan. Se olvidan de la comida dulce, se resignan a la leche agria. A nadie parecerle importarle. Aquí se muere de forma digna. Ninguna enfermedad nos aqueja, ninguna epidemia y los cultivos siempre son buenos. Pero la vida aquí es pura desdicha y soledad._

**.**

Ahora le tocaba a él morirse de amor.

**.**

—Padre, he vuelto a pecar.

—¿Qué has cometido ahora, Arthur?

—He deseado, y con ganas, la muerte de mi esposa, pues sólo así Francis volverá. Y volverá corriendo. Sólo para llorar, lo sé, porque le tenía envidia, a pesar de haber crecido juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted no entiende las razones de bestias como nosotros. Usted que siempre ha vivido amparado por la pureza y la inocencia de las cosas. Qué podría comprender sobre un mundo como el nuestro. Y lo compadezco: usted nunca podrá arder de amor.

**.**

Volvió exactamente nueve meses después, sólo para presenciar la muerte de su hermana.

Sus dos sobrinos se llamaron Alfred y Matthew, respectivamente.

Y el padre no cabía en su orgullo. Tenía planeado para ellos una vida llena de riquezas, lujos, viajes, ¡todo lo que quisieran!

Después de todo, a lo mejor ellos no lo abandonarían.

**.**

Se dice que en este pueblo, la gente muere de sentimientos. Uno murió de tristeza, otros de soledad, otros de locura, de ira, de añoranza, de cotidianidad. El caso más extraño fue el que murió de esperanza.

**.**

—Francis, soy un viejo loco. La vista me está fallando, mis hijos me han abandonado, y a veces en la noche siento cómo me cruje la respiración, como cuando pisas hojas secas, así cruje. Me duele la espalda, no soporto estar tanto tiempo en una habitación oscura o muy concurrida. Mis cabellos se están poniendo blancos. Y a veces, en el peor de los casos, deseo nunca haberte conocido. Y como cualquier pulga, como un perro fiel, estás aquí, a pesar de tantos años. Mira, toda la fortuna que he despilfarrado en tratar de no morir de añoranza. Te he estado esperando toda la vida y estás aquí, al fin.

—¿Tú también te has acostumbrado a lo agrio que brota aquí? La leche, la fruta, la gente…

Y lo abrazó, restregando su mejilla contra la ropa dura y áspera.

En ese momento, pensó: _dejaré que este pueblo se hunda, como nosotros lo estamos haciendo._

**.**

Su padre, el señor Bonnefoy, le había advertido con el poco aliento que le quedaba, que nunca dejara esa casa, ni ese pueblo. Nació allí, debía morir allí, como todos sus antepasados. No importaba que las cosas fueran agrias: algo debía de servir.

Arthur estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Claro que el señor Bonnefoy lo sabía todo. Mandó una mirada despectiva hacia el hombre rubio y luego, en voz baja, susurró algo sobre las bestias. Con las últimas fuerzas que le había dejado la muerte a manos de la nostalgia, tarareó hasta quedarse dormido.

**.**

—Padre, me estoy muriendo de amor.

Pero la capilla estaba vacía. Los muebles estaban cayéndose a pedazos y el padre había muerto, quizás, de horror. Sólo estaba él.

—Padre, escúcheme. Me muero de amor, como debí morirme con Arthur hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero el silencio jamás le respondería.

—Padre, me muero de Arthur. Y él se murió de mí.

**.**

En sus diecisiete años, Alfred desapareció, junto con su hermano Matthew. Se dice que vieron a ambos partir hacia el oeste, por allá por donde termina el pequeño pueblo, detrás de las montañas, con una bolsa de ropa, agua, comida y dinero.

Algunos dicen que estaban enamorados de dos muchachas, otros que el pueblo los estaba consumiendo lentamente (a ellos, a su juventud y vitalidad).

Otro, los más especulativos, decían que ambos habían huido, de las garras de la infamia y la ignominia. No como hermanos, como amantes; y que su padre, al enterarse, los despojó de cualquier privilegio, gritando en un mal francés:

—_Mourir d'aimer, comme on le peut de n'importe quoi, abandonner tout derrière soi, pour n'emporter que ce qui fut nous, qui fut toi **  
_

**.**

Lily Zwingli era hija de mineros. Su padre poseía la mayor parte de las minas de la región, acumulando una gran riqueza.

Era una joven radiante, hasta que su hermano fue a la guerra. Se pasaba las tardes sola, tocando el violín que éste le había regalado.

Fue entonces que Francis empezó a hacer visitas asiduas a su hogar, para pagar su deuda. Un día lo espió por la ventana de su habitación, y él, al darse cuenta, le sonrió galantemente y partió.

Cuando se enteraba que aquel joven iría, preparaba galletas, se ponía sus mejores vestidos y peinaba con listones brillantes su cabello. Se paraba en la entrada para recibirlo, con las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa inocente.

Tenía catorce años.

**.**

_Tú eres la primavera, yo soy el otoño._

* * *

**Traducciones:**

*****Niño, ¡dónde están las papas! ¡Dónde están las papas!

******Morir de amor, como se puede de cualquier cosa, dejarlo todo detrás de sí, para sólo llevarse lo que fue un "nosotros", lo que fue un "tú" (es, además una bonita referencia a una parte de la versión francesa Mourir d'aimer de Charles Aznavour)

**Notas: **No voy a aclarar nada porque quiero que ustedes lo aclaren todo :)

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
